For transportable personal or contractor use, there has been a steady progression of designs of bench saws. For moving work pieces, these range from simple single position saw blade table saws to beveling and depth cut adjustable table saws. The operational advantage of having stationary workpiece cross cutting was recognized early in design of bench saws, with the ensuing design of swinging saws and sliding saws having motors either above or below the work platform. Comprehensive designs such as radial arm saws and above the work platform slide miter saws have found recent popularity.
Another portable saw design is a saw that achieves long moving workpiece rip cutting, and also provides stationary workpiece cutting. Radial arm saws provide both functions, and have been commercially successful; however, their size and weight make them non transportable, and their rip cut widths are limited. To complete the package of functions, some recent saw designs have, for either above or below work platform saw motor applications, included double bevel cutting. Examples of these designs include U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,834 issued to Ito et al. entitled “Miter Saw”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,213 issued to Sberveglieri entitled “Bevel Table Saw Adjustment”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,591,725 issued to Martin entitled “Circular Sawing Machine.” However, the prior art has not developed a table saw with slide miter cutting capabilities that is competitive with the prior art above platform slide miter saws Further, the manual control of prior art table saw slide cutting, is not compatible with operator accustomed procedures.